Squirrelflight's Discovery
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Okay, this is what happens when people dump old stuff in the woods...
1. The Finding

DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns all the "Warriors" characters. All I own is the plot idea.

**Chapter 1: The Finding**

Squirrelflight was bouncing through the woods on a warm morning in greenleaf. She was bored, so she had decided to go out. She was passing some ferns when something caught her eyes. She stopped and crept up to the bushes. There was something under them. Squirrelflight walked up and pushed the object out into the sunlight.

Squirrelflight poked the thing with her nose. Nothing happened. She walked around it. Nothing happened. She stood, staring at it. It was square-ish and black. There was a thin, silver tail sticking out of the end. It looked like a tiny monster, like the ones Twolegs ride in.

Squirrelflight shrugged and jumped on top of it. There was a small ditch in the middle. On the back, near the tail, there were two gray circles. One stuck up. Squirrelflight touched it and it spun around. Then she looked at the other circle. She touched it and monster lurched forward. Squirrelflight lifted her paw and it jerked to a stop.

Then a light bulb clicked on in Squirrelflight's head. She thought, _Leafpool would like this..._ Squirrelflight hurried back to camp and found her sister. "Follow me!"

Leafpool followed. Squirrelflight meowed, "I found a thing that looks like the monsters Twolegs ride in, but it's tiny!" By that time they had reached they little monster. Leafpool sat in the ditch and Squirrelflight pressed down on the one gray circle. They little monster shot forward. Leafpool screeched, "WHOOO!!"

Squirrelflight yowled, "YEEHAW!!" She spun the other circle. The monster skidded a tight circle.

Squirrelflight lifted her paw and monster stopped. "Wasn't that fun!?"

"YES!" Leafpool yowled.

Squirrelflight looked at Leafpool. Their eyes met and lit up. Leafpool meowed, "I wonder if Sandstorm likes spinning..."

The sisters sprinted back to camp. They found Sandstorm with Firestar. Leafpool meowed, "Mother, we need to talk to you for a minute...alone," she added with a glance at Firestar.

Sandstorm look suspicious, but she stood and followed her daughters. When they were out of the camp, she asked, "Where are we going?"

Squirrelflight answered, "We found something REALLY cool and you HAVE to see it!"

Leafpool shoved her mother forward. "Come on!"

Sandstorm allowed herself to be led to the little monster. When they arrived, she meowed, "Whoa!"

"It's a little monster!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"And it works!" Leafpool announced.

"And it's really fun!" Squirrelfight added.

Sandstorm looked excited. She hopped on. Squirrelflight meowed, "I call I steer!"

Leafpool said, "Fine! But I get to push the button!" She pushed the button and Squirrelflight spun the wheel. Sandstorm yowled, "WOOHOO!!"

Squirrelflight swerved around a tree. They raced around the forest until Sandstorm told them to stop.

Sandstorm suggested, "We should let the others try!"

Leafpool said, "Yes!"

Squirrelflight mewed, "Firestar first!"

They ran back to camp and went to Firestar. "We want to show you something." Sandstorm shoved Firestar forward. He tried to back away. Squirrelflight and Leafpool slipped in on the sides and the she-cats herded Firestar into the forest. They shoved him onto the little monster. Sandstorm held him down while Leafpool and Squirrelflight started the monster. The she-cats yowled delightedly. Firestar screamed, "STOP!!"

"Never!" Leafpool laughed.

Firestar begged, "Please!"

Squirrelflight smiled, "No! This is great!"

"No, it's not!" Firestar wailed.

Sandstorm laughed, "You're acting like a kit!"

Firestar couldn't reply, so he buried his head in his paws.

Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight laughed at Firestar. Squirrelflight steered the monster around a tree. Firestar screeched in fear.

Finally, Leafpool stopped the monster. Firestar leaped off and sprinted back to the camp. He burst into the tunnel and screeched, "Run for your lives!"


	2. Some Wild Rides

**Chapter 2: Some Wild Rides**

All of ThunderClan was staring at Firestar. He panted, "Run! Don't let them get you! They're crazy!"

Brambleclaw called out, "Who?"

"Sandstorm and Leafpool and Squirrelflight!"

Just then, the she-cats walked through the camp entrance. Most of the Clan panicked and ran in every direction. Firestar raced to his den and huddled in the corner. Brambleclaw screamed, "Help!" and sprinted into the warriors den.

Brightheart calmly walked up to the she-cats. "What was Firestar talking about?"

"We found a little monster!" Leafpool and Squirrelflight chorused.

"Ooo! Can I see!"

"Yeah!" The four she-cats trotted through the forest. After the ride, Brightheart meowed, "That was great!"

"We know!" They all went back to camp. They decided Brambleclaw should have the next ride. They cornered the tom in the warriors den. Brambleclaw meowed, "You can't make me! I'm the deputy!"

The she-cats laughed and dragged Brambleclaw out of the den. Once they reached the monster, Leafpool volunteered to drive. Squirrelflight volunteered to hold down Brambleclaw. Sandstorm and Brightheart volunteered to find more riders.

Leafpool started the monster and it sped away. Sandstorm and Brightheart went back to the camp. "How about Cloudtail?" Brightheart suggested.

"Sure!" Sandstorm agreed.

Surprisingly, Cloudtail went willingly. He meowed, "I want a ride!"

When the three cats arrived to the starting point of the rides, the others were back. Brambleclaw was crying, "I want my mommy!"

Cloudtail cracked up, rolling on the ground. Brambleclaw ran away. Cloudtail hopped on the monster and Leafpool yowled, "Here we go!" They sped away. Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Brightheart waited for them to come back. When Leafpool and Cloudtail returned, Cloudtail yowled, "THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

The five cats hurried back to the camp to find their next victim.


	3. A Wet End

**Chapter 3: A Wet End**

The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. All of the Clan had been on the monster that day, some willingly, others not so willingly. Leafpool and Squirrelflight had taken turns driving. Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Cloudtail had taken turns going along.

Finally, there was no one left to ride. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Cloudtail all hopped on the monster for the last ride of the day. Squirrelflight steered them around trees and under hanging vines. They all yowled happily. Finally, Squirrelflight hit the button hard. The monster lurched forward, faster then ever.

Squirrelflight lost control of the monster near the lake. The monster was hurtling toward the water. The cats screeched in terror. The monster was hurtling towards the half-bridge. Just before the monster shot into the lake, Squirrelflight yelled, "Abandon ship!" and the cats jumped off. They stood on the edge of the half-bridge and watched the monster sink to the bottom of the lake.

Leafpool meowed, "Aw! That thing was fun!"

Cloudtail said, "Oh well! We can always find something else to play with!"

Brightheart nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

Sandstorm added, "We'll look around tomorrow."

Squirrelflight suggested, "Let's go back to camp."

They went back to the camp and went to sleep.

**Yep, another random and weird fanfic by me, Ivyshadow. But I like random and weird. And if you don't, then don't read my fanfics! Because most(if not all) will be random and weird. REVIEW!!**

**Ivyshadow**


End file.
